


Blow out the Fog

by dramaticinsanity



Series: Call of the Wells [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Clueless Cisco, I'M WINGING SO MUCH OF THIS, Jealous Harry, M/M, Mime Wells would drop everything and marry Cisco if he asked, Steampunk Wells can see Harry's heart eyes, The Wells know exactly what they're doing, Unrequited infatuation, Versions of Wells hitting on Cisco, Wellses don't know the meaning of personal space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-21 23:16:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13751259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dramaticinsanity/pseuds/dramaticinsanity
Summary: Cisco and Harry decided to invite two other Wells to their Earth. They showed a shocking amount of regard for Cisco, and Harry didn't like it one bit.





	Blow out the Fog

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Celeste - Ezra Vine  
> I threw my desire for a Speedster Wells onto to the Earth 17 version lol. If anyone reading doesn’t remember these two: https://youtu.be/sWsZanxxXgk?t=20s

Cisco gripped Harry’s bicep. Damn, Harry was built. The action pulled Harry out of his mind. He set his glasses down and looked up at Cisco. He gave Harry a careful smile. Barry’s clash with the mysterious DeVoe was taking a toll on all of them. Harry was going to work himself into the ground. Cisco himself felt unsteady on his feet. He’d poured coffee after coffee, even now he cradled a mug in his hands. The heat seeped in his skin, but he still felt cold. 

“I was thinking - we could try to contact other Wells to add to the council. Could always use more brain power.”

“Not Wells the Grey, he just smokes constantly and speaks in riddles.”

Cisco laughed. He briefly rested his head on Harry’s shoulder. Harry twitched. Cisco retreated quickly. He had to watch his every move. Ever since the Lothario and his lack of underwear, Cisco has been jumpy around Harry. He isn’t sure why, what exactly that changed. So what, he knew Harry was hung. Size didn’t make the man, regardless, Cisco couldn’t deny he found it a bonus. He was desperate to know Harry’s taste, what sounds he would make. Cisco closed his eyes and tried to think cleaner. He was too exhausted to deal with Harry potentially spotting his boner. He was afraid he’d been too obvious. He had started blushing and stuttering around Harry. He had to actively avoid accidental contact and eyes darting to his crotch. Lothario seemed to assume Cisco  _ had _ seen it. There was a story there, in the way Harry had reacted. He wanted to find out. At the same time, he wasn’t sure he was ready to open that box. 

“Let’s see if Earth 17 and 51 are up to the task,” Harry said after a slight pause.

“Steampunk and Francophone? Could be interesting,” Cisco replied dubiously. He leaned on the table and sipped his coffee. 

They had been rather strange. Of course, Harry and Cisco and their Earths would probably seem strange to the two of them. Admittedly, they’d been a little judgemental. But then, they had to be picky, when choosing their Wells. In the end, they had a schemer anyway, albeit one who proved his heart. Cisco sighed and pressed the circle of his fist to his forehead. 

Harry targeted him with an expression of worry. “How many cups of coffee have you had? Have you slept?”

“Five. It’s been worse. And yes, stop nagging me.”

That did not assuage Harry’s concern. Harry must be tired to not fake indifference. Cisco placed a hand on Harry’s shoulder. His eyes shifted to it. His hand, resting on the table, jerked in Cisco’s direction. His fingers bent, claw-like, and stayed like that. Cisco moved to an open space in the workshop. Harry brought his stool and sat beside him. 

Cisco tuned into their frequencies. He opened a breach to Earth 51. He felt a jolt of trepidation. They had seemed harmless, but he couldn’t be certain. After Thawne and Zoom, he had developed a level of heightened suspicion. He looked back at Harry, who briefly closed his eyes and nodded. Cisco put one hand on his hip while the other swung back and forth. 

Mime-Wells stepped through. He bowed, hands pressed together. He wore the same dark jacket and pants with the monochromatic striped shirt, with a red neckerchief. But he also had on red lipstick, thick eyeliner, as well as white painted on his eyelids and above his eyes. There were comma shaped black marks, curved toward each other, at the corners of his eyes. Cisco immediately developed a newfound desire to get Harry into makeup. It brought out those beautiful blues like nobody’s business. 

“Bonjour. Hello. You speak english?” Cisco and Harry nodded as one. “Alright, that is good.” 

He addressed Harry, “Pleased to meet you, Monsieur look-alike. This ah, exquisite young man must be your husband, no?”  
  


Harry inhaled sharply. He scooted away from Cisco. Harry cleared his throat. He opened his mouth. He closed it and shook his head. He pressed his fingers to his mouth and turned. That was rude. Cisco was tempted to tell him, yes, yes he was Harry’s husband. 

Instead he said, “Yeah, no, definitely not. It’s Cisco, by the way.”

“He would not mind then?” Mime produced roses from his sleeve. He presented them to Cisco. He reached out and took them, eyebrows drawing together.

“Thank you?”

“But of course. You are the most beautiful creature my eyes are blessed to see.” 

“What the fuck,” Harry said emphatically. 

Mime ignored him. He smiled airly. He cupped his hand and ran the backs of his fingers down Cisco’s cheek. His hand flipped, the warmth of his palm pressed to Cisco’s collarbone. Cisco swallowed, the bobbing of his adam’s apple pushing on Mime’s thumb. His other fingers crept beneath Cisco's shirt. He leaned in, his breath puffing softly on Cisco’s face. 

“If - how do you call him?” He tipped his head toward Harry. Cisco told him.

“If Harry does not stake his claim, remember that I am willing to pledge my eternal love to you. Sweet Cisco.”

Mime tied his neckerchief around Cisco's neck and winked. He retreated. Thankfully, as Harry looked ready to explode. Mime wandered off, through the workshop and down the hall.

“Don’t touch anything!” Cisco shouted after him. He hummed and opened a breach to Earth 17. He was curious what it was like over there, but he had to save that for another day.

A streak of lightning zipped around the workshop. He glided to a stop, fist planted on the floor. Cisco rolled his eyes and mumbled to Harry, “Are you all this dramatic?”

His long electric blue scarf fluttered for a moment. He swiftly straightened and pushed his goggles up. They were attached to a fitted leather helmet. It wasn’t quite as dorky as Jay Garrick’s. He wore a bright yellow jacket and matching leggings. Some kind of satchel at his hip was buckled over his opposite shoulder. He withdrew a cookie and shoved it in his mouth. 

Metal lighting bolts protrude from the helmet. He wore tall, dark red, lace up boots. He also had leather fingerless gloves and knee pads of the same color. A blue lightning bolt was painted on a metal disc, held by straps to his chest. As he strutted toward them, bells attached to his boots clinked. Cisco wondered about their purpose. Did he want to alert people in the vicinity to his presence? Or were they simply decorative? 

Earth 17 Wells grinned and pushed up his goggles. “Salutations good citizens of Terra Prime.”

Harry blinked. He looked like he was attempting to become a statue. Cisco resisted the urge to facepalm. He reminded himself to withhold judgement. They were all highly intelligent beings.

“Hi. Sorry about not contacting you before -”

“‘Tis no affront comely sir. As it stands, Midway cannot suffer me absent for an extended period.” 

“We lost your original communication. Mind telling us about yourself?”

“I am - well - I was a Professor of the literary arts. After the war, I applied my mind to the various fields of science and produced a number of innovations.”

Harry bit out, “Do you have a nickname? Otherwise I’m just calling you -”

“In the Cerebrum, they called me the Professor before I was Professor Zoom.”

Cisco opened his mouth. But Prof Wells wasn’t done. 

Prof Wells indicated his getup. “I was not the first - that was Hunter Zolomon - but he died so I took his place.”

“I concealed my powers for a while. Thought not I was material, to crusade alongside the valiant, you know.”

“Um. The Cerebrum?”

“Where the Zoom Alliance operates.”

Cisco nodded. He shared a loaded look with Harry. He wondered just how fast this guy could run. If he had electric blue in his suit, Cisco would guess quite fast. Maybe they could’ve saved themselves a lot of trouble. Prof Wells’ gaze alighted on Cisco as though seeing him for the first time. 

“You resemble Pulse.” He squinted and tilted his head. “Or he used to resemble you. He cut his hair. The loss of Hunter had a grave impact on him.”

Cisco didn’t acknowledge that comment. “Well, we could use your help. You’ll find another doppelganger, probably in the cortex. Uh, there will be a bunch of these screens -”

“Primitive hologram projectors?”

“Sure.” 

Prof Wells grabbed his hand. He smiled, eyelashes fluttering. His eyes flickered over to Harry, who was having some kind of internal battle, if the muscle jumping in his jaw was any indication. His expression shuttered when he saw Prof Wells’ eyes skating over him. Prof pressed a few kisses to Cisco’s hand. Cisco didn’t know what to do with this. Why were versions of Wells suddenly all over him? 

Prof Wells whispered, “My heart belongs to Pulse, though he does not offer his. But I must impart, my counterpart would be foolish to not act upon the depth of emotion I observe in his eyes.”

He sped off, followed by a blinding electric blue trail and a gust of wind. A ton of papers scattered to the floor. Cisco lamented it. No doubt, between the busy bodies on Team Flash and Harry’s lazy ass, Cisco would be the one cleaning it up. 

“What did he say to you?”

Cisco scratched the back of his neck. He started to pick up papers. Harry followed him watchfully, not offering to help, the dick. Cisco stood up, finding Harry right in front of him. Cisco jerked and threw up a hand. Harry set his hands on Cisco’s shoulders. The directness of his gaze made Cisco’s heart seem to skip a beat. 

“What. Did he. Say?”

“Nothing important.”

Harry stormed out. Cisco went to the cortex at a sedate pace. He wasn’t impressed to see that Harry had Prof by the lapels of his Speed-Jacket-Thing. For some reason one of his gloves was on the floor. Harry’s boot was on it, and Cisco couldn’t tell if that was incidental. 

Mime Wells was unimpressed, sipping boredly from his coffee. Where he found coffee, Cisco had no idea. He hoped that Mime hadn’t made an excursion to Jitters. He smiled at Cisco and tipped his head back. He mimed cutting his heart out and offering it to Cisco. He gave Mime Wells a wide berth. That was just bizarre. 

He tapped Harry on the shoulder, interrupting his growled interrogation. He rubbed Harry’s shoulder in an attempt at soothing. Slowly, his hand slipped from Prof’s suit. Prof reached toward Cisco with his bared hand, presumably to brush his hair aside. Harry gritted his teeth and slapped his hand away. Cisco indicated the hallway, where the storage room was located. He gave Harry a gentle push inside.

“What is your deal?”

“Their obsession with you is disconcerting,” Harry said. “He and Mime were discussing how soft they thought your ridiculous hair looked. Strange.”

“You don’t think my hair looks soft?” Cisco acted hurt, placing his hand on his chest.

“That’s not the point. You’re - you’re incredibly smart Cisco. You’re the most heroic, the wisest, the strongest person I’ve ever met. It’s a privilege to know you, to work with you.”

Cisco’s chest constricted. He blushed. He was surprised and discomfited by the left field behavior of Harry complimenting him. But he wasn’t looking that gift horse in the mouth. The words activated a switch in him. He wanted to throw his arms around Harry’s middle and nest in his jacket.

“But?” Cisco prodded.

“Those imposters can’t come barging in here like they own the place. They can’t try to touch your hair like they have any right. They haven’t been here by your side -”

Cisco was so original, because he lunged forward and placed his lips on Harry. That effectively cut him off from his tirade. Harry stood there for a moment, as though he hadn’t realized what was happening. Cisco wrapped his arms around him. Harry came to life finally, cupping Cisco’s cheeks and deepening the kiss. 

Harry pulled away. He murmured, “Cisco. I want to tell you that I-”

The door slid open. Their bubble was shattered. Cisco practically flung himself at the wall. Harry turned into a statue again. He didn’t even glance to see who interrupted them. 

“There you are! I was looking for you. Why is there a mime and a steampunk speedster in the cortex arguing about bread?” Barry said. He paused for a moment and looked between them.

“What were you guys doing in here?”


End file.
